Full Moon o Sagashite  Alternate
by akichan911
Summary: An alternate ending so to speak of the manga Full Moon o Sagashite.
1. The Beginning and The End

Okay, hi people! A warning or two before you read this:

1. I'm working off the manga, not the anime!

2. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! But I do want criticism. Just not the mean kind.

3. If you haven't read Full Moon, beware because serious spoilers follow! I'm starting off at volume 5.

4. I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite.

Mitsuki stood at the edge of the balcony. She knew that the others were searching for her- she would have to make up here mind fast.

The crowd from her concert were piling and pushing in the streets. Mitsuki did not want to land on anyone of them there. She did not want to hurt another person.

She had done that too much already.

The crowd had finally left the concert complex. Mitsuki took in a deep breath.

It would be her last.

She gently took off her shoes, and walked as close to the edge of the balcony as possible. She did not look down.

"Mitsuki!"

It was Takuto's voice. Mitsuki looked behind her to see him. Meroko was there too.

"Takuto! Meroko!" Mitsuki whispered.

She had meant to go and hug them. When she saw their faces she knew that she could not go through with it.

But she lost her footing.

She was falling, her entire body hurling towards the ground at ridiculous speed. "I'm so sorry!" Mitsuki yelled to Takuto and Meroko. She did not want to do it…but she couldn't stand to see them be hurt again because of her.

Takuto jumped off the balcony, only a few seconds behind Mitsuki. He had to save her. He got closer, and closer.

His hand was in hers now.

Mitsuki looked into Takuto's eyes, filled with fear, and at the same time, relief. And then Mitsuki made the decision. She had no choice, she told herself.

"I'm sorry, Takuto…" Mitsuki whispered.

Her hand slipped away from his.

Takuto tried as hard as he possibly could. He raced to her, as fast as his wings would take him.

But he knew that that there was no hope left for the both on them.

Mitsuki's head hit the concrete, and in mere seconds, the sky became dark.

And forever in the darkness she would be.

Or so she thought.


	2. Familiar Faces

These first couple chapters are really short. Gomen nasai!- Akichan911

I awoke in a bed. It was warm…but at the same time, I felt cold. The coldest I had ever felt.

A young man was sitting next to me, fast asleep himself. I sat up, so I could get a good look at him. He looked familiar. I felt that somewhere inside me, I knew his name. But I knew in my heart that I didn't know him at all, he only looked like someone I know.

One of his eyes opened. He then became very aware and wide awake, knowing that I was up. I stared at him puzzlingly. Maybe I did know him. The way he looked at me…it was the kind of look you give when you know someone for sure.

He didn't say anything. He looked at me with longing eyes, not crying, but very sad. Troubled. I was afraid I had done something wrong.

After a minute or so, he spoke.

"Good morning, Mayako," he said.

Who is Mayako? I wondered. Well, it's me of course…he was talking to me.

But I knew for sure that my name was not Mayako. Something similar, maybe. But definitely not Mayako.

"Mi…Mayako!" came a voice. Female, for sure. A nice voice. It sounded familiar. Everything there felt familiar.

But I had no idea where I was, who these people were. It only _felt_ familiar.

"You've finally woken up!" she said, a smile painted on her face. It was a real smile. I knew that. But she was acting the same as the young man (who was still sitting beside me). Happy, but troubled. Something had happened. Maybe a death in the family?

The two definitely looked like they could be brother and sister. They looked about the same age, with the girl looking a little older than the boy. The boy had a cat hat on, and his body was draped in beautiful blue. He had wings.

The girl was extremely pretty, with a black bikini top and a cute little black mini-skirt. She had long, flowing pink hair. She had wings, as well.

Were these two…angels?

Had I died?

The idea that I had possibly died frightened me, very, _very_ much. I gasped (it was the first time I had heard my voice, and my voice was nothing, and that frightened me as well) and I passed out on the bed. I could her faintly the girl fussing over me, worried that I was hurt, maybe sick. I heard nothing of the boy.

What was this place? I was so afraid then. I wanted to cry, I wanted to go home.

Another part of me though, reassured me that it was all going to be okay for now. These people were trustworthy. I knew them from someplace.

But it bothered me, still. From where did I know them? From when? How? Why?

Why was I so afraid?

But at the same time, why was I so okay with all of this?


	3. Dreams

Hey! Just wanted to tell you guys some things.

Mmkay...so the chapters are gonna be short. For now, at least.

And I'd like to thank PeNaME iS jUsT mE and animeluv12 for their reviews and support!  
-akichan911

--

I woke up after a few hours or so. The young man was still watching me when I woke up. He looked at me with kind eyes, but I could tell he was still a little sad. But it made me feel a bit better, waking up to a happier atmosphere.

Almost immediately my head began to ache, very much. I cringed, and the man reacted quickly to see what was wrong.

"………….." I had said. My lips moved, but nothing came out. I had meant to say "My head hurts", but no sound came out of my mouth. My head began to ache even more, and I grasped my head so he would understand what was wrong with me.

"I'll go get medicine," he said calmly, and ran off.

I was alone. I felt…abandoned. Come back, please come back! I mouthed, but again, so sound came out of my mouth. I was scared. So unbelievably scared. What was wrong with me?

Tears fell down my face like raindrops in April. I couldn't stop…my crying was completely uncontrollable.

The young man came in with a syringe, the kind of syringe that is used to give shots with. I wanted to scream "No! I don't want it! Stop, please!" but the lack of voice and the uncontrollable crying kept me from doing that.

I felt the needle stab into my vein and the liquid flow into my blood. And in seconds, I was asleep once again.

But this time…I had a dream.

--

I was falling. My head was going first towards the ground. I wasn't afraid. I had no idea why I wasn't afraid. I was going to die.

And I don't feel scared?

After minutes, after _hours_, the falling didn't end. I kept going faster, and faster, and faster…but I never reached the ground.

And then- I began singing. This was the first time I had head my voice, and I liked it very much. It was very pretty.

"Let's sing a song…forever and for always together, I'd do anything for you, day by day, more and more I want to be closer, to you, many thanks…"

Then all of a sudden, the ground became clear, and I woke up.


End file.
